liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Melty (228)
Melty, A.K.A. Experiment 228, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create blue blasts from his snout that melt their targets. He also seems surprisingly mechanically inclined for a destructive dragon. His one true place is melting metal at the aluminum recycling plant. Bio Experiment 228 was the 228th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his structure-melting ability to melt enemy fortresses, weapons and transportation. 228 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 228's pod landing in a palm tree. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a gust of wind blew 228's pod out of the palm tree, a dog found it and took it home. There, the dog dropped the pod into its bowl of water, activating 228, who proceeded to melt the house. 228 later attacked the Birds of Paradise Hotel, but was soon captured in a metal chimney by Stitch and named Melty by Lilo. After making an idiot out of herself in front of Keoni, Lilo and Stitch decided to use Jumba's time-traveling surfboard to go back and change the past. In several alternate timelines created by Lilo and Stitch meddling with time travel, Melty's fate was different: *In one timeline, Lilo barely avoided embarrassing herself by falling into the pile of mud, but Stitch's change of action caused Melty to melt the hotel, and he was caught in a fashion similar to Sparky. As a result, Nani was fired, which caused Lilo and Stitch to start over. *In the next timeline, Lilo easily avoided her previous mistake, but when Stitch tried to react his original steps, he accidentally threw off the balance of a falling tree and destroyed Officer Kaihiko's car, therefore putting Lilo and Stitch in prison. *In another timeline, Lilo startled a butterfly which distracted a captain, and caused his cruise ship to crash into the hotel, but Melty's fate was unknown in this timeline. *In the next timeline, Melty's fate was unknown, as Stitch left the Paradox switch on, therefore causing them to meet themselves. *In one timeline, Melty was unintentionally hurled into the ocean, where his melting blasts opened up a volcanic fissure in the ocean floor, causing a tsunami to form and destroy part of Kauai. *In another timeline, Melty was captured exactly the same way as the original timeline, but Stitch caused a chain reaction that ultimately woke up Gantu, causing him to look for Melty at the Pelekais' house. After Melty melted his containment orb and their entire house, Gantu captured the experiment. The time-traveling surfboard was melted as well, causing future alternate timeline Jumba (which they had accidentally met when unintentionally going forward in time) to go back and give them a new time-traveling surfboard. *In the final timeline, and one corresponding to the original, Lilo and Stitch imitated their previous actions, but this made Lilo forcibly embarrass herself in front of Keoni again. They captured Melty the same way, using a metal chimney from the roof of the hotel, and took him home. Stitch then guarded Melty like a hawk, in case Gantu decided to come by, and everything turned out better than they had expected. In the original timeline, Melty was later found a one true place burning metal at the aluminum recycling plant. In "Remmy", Melty was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Melty, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Melty participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Melty is a rather simple fellow, taking enjoyment in melting anything he can get his little paws on. He doesn't talk much, but when he does he has a tendency to be rather blunt. Melty is also easily irritated, but despite that, he is loyal to those who win his trust. It should be noted that he has a fondness for s'mores. Biology Appearance Melty is a small red dragon-like experiment with tan patches on his stomach, chest and around his eyes, small bat-like wings, a long devilish tail, a reptilian head with thin pointed antennae with dark red markings, black eyes and a thin body. His arms and legs are rather stubby in appearance. Most of the time he prefers walking upright, but Melty is capable of quadruped movement. He stands 1 feet 5 inches tall and weighs 20 lbs. Special Abilities Melty can blast blue balls, and rays, of energy from his snout that cause anything they hit to melt like chocolate. Weaknesses Though he is powerful, he is a lot like Splodyhead. Should his snout get wet, he would not be able to attack. Trivia *Melty resembles Mushu from Mulan in both appearance and color, and that they are both dragons. The only difference is Mushu lacks wings. *Melty's pod color is green. *Melty is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 228 Primary function: Liquefaction of enemy fortresses, weaponry and transportation". Gallery 228 melty by bricerific43-d586lvz.jpg 228_Melty__by_experiments.jpg C11b86e1df837ea319bc42ed950bcf30-d2zo539.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h19m37s193.png|Melty's experiment pod Activ228.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h20m00s164.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h21m37s96.png 4429985_l3.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-32-07.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h23m34s234.png screenCapture 25.01.13 22-45-45.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-34-29.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-46-51.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-35-11.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h48m44s62.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h22m58s116.png ScreenCapture 25.01.13 22-42-51.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h25m50s72.png screenCapture 14.02.13 12-22-29.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 12-23-49.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 12-25-47.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 12-28-11.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h28m21s51.png Evil Melty.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h29m54s213.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11 at 11 33 28 PM.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png panes38.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments